Graphics processing units (GPUs) are parallel processors with large numbers of execution computing units and high-bandwidth memory channels to concurrently run thousands of threads in their shader blocks. Manufacturers have integrated more compute resources and operated them at higher frequencies to increase performance. This approach is not sustainable under a given power constraint as power consumption increases as integration increases. Power efficiency of the GPUs has to be improved to further increase GPU performance.